It is generally recognized that oil-producing formations often yield brine with the crude oil. This brine may be extremely corrosive in its action upon the oil-producing and collecting equipment, including the metal tubing, casings, pumps, pipe lines, and storage equipment. This type of corrosion is particulatly noticeable in wells producing brine which contain varying amounts of hydrogen sulfide, carbon dioxide and other acidic materials therein.
Considerable effort has been directed in the past to reducing the cost of maintaining production and collection equipment free of corrosion by introducing into the well various corrosion inhibitors including formaldehyde, nitrogen bases of various types, amines, and combinations of the foregoing compounds.
Hughes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,277 (1959) and Hayman, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,527 (1974) disclose certain tri(N-aryl)perhydro-s-triazine compounds for use as corrosion inhibitors in aqueous systems such as crude oil streams or acid pickling baths.
In Chemical Abstracts 87:105567q, 1,3,5-tris(2-hydroxyethyl)triazine is disclosed to be a suitable additive to sheet metal rolling lubricants to inhibit microbial growth which induces metal corrosion.
Certain ester derivatives of perhydro-s-triazine are known. In J. A. Bell et al., J. Chem. Soc. c 11, 1556-8 (1969), there is disclosed the compound 1,3,5-triazine-1-(2H)-methanol, tetrahydro-3,5-dinitro-, acetate corresponding to the formula: ##STR1##
Also known are 1,3,5-tris(2-hydroxyethyl)perhydro-s-triazines disclosed by Au in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,266,054 (1981) and 4,308,031 (1981) (each incorporated herein by reference). The compounds were found to be useful solubilizing agents such as in solubilizing alkali or alkaline earth metal salts in organic media.